


Nightmare

by vantalizing



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling, F/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantalizing/pseuds/vantalizing
Summary: Laito comforting you after a nightmare.





	Nightmare

Around 3:00am, you and Laito were sleeping peacefully together in the bedroom the two of you shared, when suddenly you started to stir. You used to get frequent nightmares before you started sharing a room with your boyfriend, but hadn’t gotten one since, most likely because Laito put your mind at ease. However, something about tonight was different, as you were tossing and turning, even occasionally letting out a small whimper in your sleep. 

Your movements went unnoticed for a couple minutes, before one turn caused the back of your hand to come flying down right onto Laito’s nose, instantly startling him out of whatever dreamworld he had found himself in. 

“Owwww, what the hell was that for, Bitch-chan?” Laito groaned sleepily, bringing his hand up to rub the spot you had smacked him. When you didn’t answer him right away, he looked over at you with another quip up his sleeve, but froze when he saw you writhing with a pained look on your face. “Hey, hey.. Y/N?”

A second time of you not answering him prompted him to sit up in the bed and reach over to turn on his bedside lamp. This new light in the room revealed the tears that were streaming down your cheeks and the teeth marks on your lips that you had been subconsciously biting. 

He leaned over you, cupping your cheeks gently and using his thumb to try and get your lip from out between your teeth. “Y/N? Wake up, sweetheart. You’re okay, you’re safe.” He cooed softly, using one hand to shake your shoulder gently while the other stayed on your cheek. 

Your eyebrows furrowed at the sensation of being shook. The soothing sound of your boyfriend’s voice snapped you out of your nightmare and your eyes flung open. The sight of Laito hovering over you with a look of concern on his face, mixed with the memories from the nightmares, caused the tears to well up in your eyes again. 

“Laito…” You croaked, hot tears spilling down your cheeks as you reached out to grab onto Laito’s arm. 

Laito used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on your cheeks and leaned down to place a kiss on your forehead. “It’s okay, I’m here. You’re safe.” He assured you. 

After quickly reaching back over to turn off the lamp, he laid down next to you and brought you to his chest tightly, his arms securely wrapped around you. You buried your face into his chest and got the rest of your tears out while your boyfriend kissed your forehead, the side of your head, your ear, your shoulder. He whispered sweet nothings to you until you eventually calmed down and almost immediately fell back asleep, as did he not long following.


End file.
